


kitten's approval

by cheapdreams



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat/Human Hybrids, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Hybrids, M/M, Morning Sex, Polyamory, Werewolves, and kitten joshua!!, i make a couple cat puns so if you aint into that please leave, just a bit of it, like a LOT of petting, my beta and i agree that husky mingyu is best mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan had gone through boyfriends like a wildfire went through gasoline-soaked trees. It wasn't that he was super picky. No, it was nothing wrong with him. It was mostly his cat, Jisoo. So, his mission was to find someone so perfect, Jisoo would fall in love with them too.And he may have just done it in the splendid form of Seungcheol.





	kitten's approval

**Author's Note:**

> YA'LL i know i haven't posted in a while but this is 11.8k so i hope it makes up for it. plus, i got a more the merrier fic in the works so be ready for that. uhhh follow my beta @m00dym00nie, you know the drill. also my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams) are both open and free to requests and just general chatting. enjoy!!

Yoon Jeonghan had gone through boyfriends like a wildfire went through gasoline-soaked trees. It wasn't that he was super picky, or really weird under the surface (he was really weird on the surface, thank you very much), or refused to settle down. No, it was nothing wrong with him. It was mostly his cat, Jisoo.

You see, there were two reasons. One: Jeonghan had always had a thing for werewolves. If you could get the right one, they were fun and playful and just so goddamn _ hot. _ The problem that came with this was; werewolves rarely liked hybrids, particularly cat hybrids. Setting Jisoo in the same room with his most recent boyfriend quickly established what he was really like underneath the smile. Jeonghan had thrown out plenty of them simply for getting annoyed and pushing Jisoo to the floor, or growling at him. There was no way he was going to put his precious kitten in danger for a good fuck.

The second reason, if they passed the first few tests of being tolerant of Jisoo's species, they then had to be tolerant of Jisoo's personality. Jeonghan wasn't picky, he was looking for a cute guy who wasn't a dick, but Jisoo was picky enough for the both of them. He wanted Jeonghan to have the very best of the best, and he'd do it by any means necessary. Sure, he looked cute, with the red ears and the soft face. Truth was, he could be the meanest son of a bitch Jeonghan had ever met. Many of Jeonghan's boyfriends had left because they couldn't handle Jisoo's passive aggressive criticisms and constant glaring. There were some that Jisoo approved of, at first. Until they slipped up and became the target of his dislike, of course.

Jeonghan couldn't fault him, though. Jisoo had helped him plenty of times, too. He could smell a bad person a mile away, and it was amazing what others will do in front of a cat that they wouldn't do in front of their boyfriend. There were even a handful that managed to keep their disgust under control when they first met Jisoo and ended up yelling at him for nothing, or hitting him, or, in one instance, trying to lock him in the closet before getting his eyes clawed.

Plus, even if Jisoo was a pain sometimes, Jeonghan couldn't bear to discipline him. That adorable face was too sweet to complain to. The minute the edge of his lips slid down and his eyes grew big, Jeonghan's anger melted. God forbid he make the hybrid _ cry. _His heart would probably break on the spot. 

Jisoo was his princess, his baby, his sugary smile on a bitter day, so he dealt with it. He learned not to detest the cat's hostility toward his suitors. Instead, he saw it as a challenge. He had to find someone so perfect that Jisoo would fall in love with them, too. 

And he may have just done it in the splendid form of Choi Seungcheol. 

« - »

"Jisoo, I'm home," Jeonghan called as he opened the door. Seungcheol followed him in and they were busy taking off their shoes when Jisoo appeared in the doorway. His ears twitched a bit and his eyes narrowed at Seungcheol, yet he didn't say anything. Jeonghan gave him a passing pat on the head, and led Seungcheol into the living room. Seungcheol smiled at Jisoo on the way by, and didn't seemed threatened or aggressive at all. He was going to pass the first test, for sure. 

Jisoo was more than a little miffed he hadn't been told of this new boyfriend. He was already grumpy that Jeonghan was late, now he knew why, he supposed. It wasn't fair. He wanted to be spending tonight with Jeonghan, not some dumb werewolf that smelled like wet dog and probably had terrible movie taste. Was he even here for the movie? Or would Jisoo be banished halfway through to his room while Jeonghan took his boyfriend for a spin? The idea left a sour taste in his mouth and his ears flattened automatically.

"Jisoo! Come pick the movie with us!" Jeonghan yelled from the other room. Jisoo didn't want to see the Jeonghan's new boy toy again, but he did want to see Jeonghan, so he sucked it up and responded to the summons. Seungcheol had made the grave mistake of leaving a sliver of space between him and Jeonghan. Jisoo took advantage of it appropriately, wiggling his skinny body into the tiny piece of available couch and leaning close to Jeonghan. 

Usually, werewolves would start getting testy when Jisoo made such an obvious move to push them away from each other. Seungcheol just laughed. "You're quite the lovebug, huh, Jisoo?" he said, thoroughly amused. He didn't make any move to pet Jisoo condescendingly or move him with force, which was the mistake plenty of others had made, and he'd used his _ name. _ Not _ kitty _ or _ kitten _ or _ JiJi _ , like he was some idiotic cat, _ Jisoo, _ like he was an equal. Finding a reason to hate him was going to be harder than he thought. 

Jisoo sniffed and turned toward the TV. Jeonghan shot him a look that said 'don't fuck this up for me,' and he stared resolutely ahead in response. After a few minutes of discussion, Jeonghan managed to convince a silently grumpy Jisoo into watching the newest Marvel movie, much to the excitement of Seungcheol. The doorbell rang just as he was loading up the movie, Jeonghan leaving to answer it, and before Jisoo could pout angrily and block off any form of making amends to his mood, Seungcheol spoke. 

"How long have you been with Jeonghan?" he asked. Jisoo was taken aback by this question, and it took him a moment to recall. Seungcheol just smiled at him as he floundered briefly. 

"Seven years," Jisoo answered, finally. He was Jeonghan's 18th birthday present like a common dog would be, which made him _ very _ sour for a few weeks. It was easy to get over, though, when Jeonghan treated him so nicely, back when politeness was all it took to win Jisoo's affections. The memory hadn't been fond at the time - being hidden away for a few days and having a bow stuck on his head wasn't the _ ideal _ situation - but it was one of his favorites, now. 

Seungcheol made an impressed noise, knocking Jisoo out of his reminiscing. "That's a long time. You must love Jeonghan a lot." His smile softened, became more comforting for a moment. "Do you not like people being with Jeonghan? Romantically, I mean. Do you ever feel like a third wheel constantly?"

Jisoo narrowed his eyes. "Hannie won't date people that make me feel uncomfortable or unhappy." That much was true, Jeonghan wanted him to like his boyfriend, too. It just hadn't happened yet. 

"So, you don't mind me dating your owner?" Seungcheol asked, which threw Jisoo off for a second. He was asking for _ permission_? From the _ cat_? What in the hell was _ wrong _ with this guy? Rarely did anyone treat him like a normal human being, much less defer to him for allowance. He wasn't supposed to _ have _ opinions. According to society, he was barely more than an actual cat, the only difference was the way he talked and the clothes he wore. It was kinda sweet, though, the way Seungcheol treated him almost like Jeonghan's best friend or something, at least like a human instead of a dumb animal.

"I- no, as long as you don't give me a reason to mind," Jisoo managed. Seungcheol turned up the 1000 watt grin, and he swore his eyeballs were about to start melting. He glanced away, staring at the floor instead. 

"I just don't want to make you uncomfortable, y'know? It's like you're my second boyfriend and we all need to get along to make this work. If you don't like me, that'll be a real big problem between Jeonghan and I. Plus, from what I've heard, you're a pretty cool cat, so I don't mind trying to get closer to you," Seungcheol said. Jisoo gave him a slightly stunned look, and his expression shifted into sheepishness. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"It's fine," Jisoo replied softly, still stuck on the 'second boyfriend' comment. Hybrids didn't _ have _ boyfriends or girlfriends. Sometimes, they would have a mate if they weren't neutered or spayed, but they didn't ever have much of a choice on their mate. Most humans picked hybrid pairs because they were purebred or had complimentary traits that might produce cute children through breeding. Or, in other cases, a hybrid went into heat or rut and there happened to be another hybrid around. And if it wasn't those two outcomes, a hybrid usually trusted their animal instinct to choose a mate, judging on strength and their ability to be a father or mother. It was simple as that, rarely were there complicated emotions like affection or love involved in picking a mate. It made him nostalgic, in a sense. Nostalgic for something he never had. 

Jeonghan returned a minute or so later, pizza in hand, and Jisoo was happy to drown these thought-provoking ideas Seungcheol had dug up in pepperoni and Avengers movies. 

« - »

Jisoo hated it when Jeonghan had to travel for work. He had to be alone in their big, empty apartment for days, only Jeonghan's constant texts to comfort him. Every morning and afternoon, Jeonghan asked a friend to come over and hang out with Jisoo for a bit. Usually, it was Wonwoo, who had a playful husky hybrid named Mingyu that didn't know his own size but was the most gentle and sweet dog Jisoo ever met. He loved those couple of hours, where he could chase Mingyu around the house or curl up on the floor with him, content to snuggle while Wonwoo scratched behind their ears. 

This time around, however, Jisoo had been reminded that Mingyu and Wonwoo were out of town and therefore unable to drop by. It would've been fine, if almost all of their friends weren't on vacation or too busy with visiting family to check on Jisoo, which left only one option: the boyfriend. 

Jeonghan had told him over and over until his ears bled to call him if Seungcheol did anything. Jisoo doubted the werewolf would, he seemed like a genuinely nice guy, not like some of the other shady people Jeonghan had brought home. Still, Jisoo whined about it nonetheless. He didn't want to spend that time bonding with Jeonghan's boyfriend. He didn't even know where Jisoo liked to be pet, when he took his naps, or all the hiding places he squeezed into on a daily basis. Jeonghan told him he'd live through this terrible tragedy, unfortunately for him. 

The morning Jeonghan left, Seungcheol came to kiss him goodbye. "You got the list?" Jeonghan asked, and Seungcheol nodded, so he turned to his cat next. "Be good for Cheol, okay, Shua? Don't cause trouble, eat all your food, and if you don't text back within three hours during the day, I-"

"Will assume I was murdered or kittynapped, yes, I know," Jisoo finished, hugging Jeonghan. He took one last whiff of Jeonghan's honeysuckle and lavender shampoo, already dreading the way his scent would fade throughout the house after a couple of days. "Bye. Come back quickly."

Jeonghan smiled at him as they pulled away. "I will," he replied, grabbing his suitcase and giving Jisoo one last pat on the head. Seungcheol closed the door behind him, and was turning to say something to Jisoo when he scampered off into the kitchen. Climbing up onto the counter with ease, he peeked through the blinds to watch Jeonghan walk to his car. Just before he got in, he turned a blew a kiss at his apartment, knowing full well Jisoo would be there to see it. Jisoo's tail curled happily, and as soon as Jeonghan's car was out of the parking lot, he jumped back down to the floor and was greeted by Seungcheol.

"Do you always do that? Look out the kitchen window, I mean, not sit on the counters," Seungcheol said. Jisoo shrugged, still a bit too moody to give a straight answer. He started to move into the living room and a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Hey, Jisoo, I've got to get your phone number."

Jisoo barely restrained from wrinkling his nose. "Why?"

"Because I'm taking care of you for a week. If something happens, you need to be able to get in touch with me," he replied. Jisoo sighed, peeved that it was a reasonable answer. He pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket, unlocked it, and handed it to Seungcheol. The guy was smiling again, so he took an interest in the kitchen tiling while Seungcheol put his number in. "Alright," he said, handing back the phone. "I'm off to work. If you need anything, text me."

"Yeah, yeah," Jisoo muttered as Seungcheol went past him, picking up his computer bag on the way to the door. He didn't even respond to Seungcheol's goodbye, just laid on the couch with no warm, playful dog to keep him company through his grumpiness. 

« - »

The first two days passed with no issues. Jisoo read a few books, drew a little, watched plenty of Law and Order: SVU, and allowed Seungcheol to pet him for a bit whenever he came over. In the beginning of his petscapades it was rocky, but with some nudging and shifting, Jisoo managed to teach him the best places to rub. And, as much as it pained him to say it, he couldn't find a single fault in Seungcheol. He was sweet and he gave decent scratches and he was the perfect size for cuddling. He already regretted thinking it, but he was starting to warm up to Seungcheol.

The third day, a big storm blew in at about noon. At the first crash of thunder, Jisoo scrambled to get under Jeonghan's bed, and there he stayed for the next six hours. The rain didn't let up, droplets lashing against the windows, the dark apartment only illuminated by the occasional flash. Jisoo shook from under the bed, clutching onto one of Jeonghan's pillows that he'd managed to snag during a brief lull. By the time he heard keys jingling and the click of the door unlocking, he'd completely forgotten about Seungcheol. 

"Jisoo? Jisoo, where are you?" Seungcheol called. Jisoo couldn't even get his voice to work, his throat went dry the minute he opened his mouth. After a few more minutes of shivering in his hiding place, Seungcheol's head poked under the bed. "Oh, there you are," he said. Jisoo stared at him, wide-eyed and silent, and he frowned. "Are you scared of the storm?"

Jisoo nodded. Another bolt of lightning lit up the bedroom, thunder following behind, and Jisoo clung to his pillow harder. He was pretty sure his claws were digging into it at this point. "Hey, it's okay," Seungcheol said, reaching a hand out to pet behind his ears. It had the desired effect, Jisoo's heart stopped racing quite so fast and he loosened his death grip on the pillow. 

That is, until the sky rumbled again, accompanied by a gust of wind that whistled past the window. He buried his face in his fluffy stress ball, ears flattening. Why wouldn't the stupid storm just go away? It was so loud and aggressive, like the world was angry, and he hated it. He hated it so much. 

"Jisoo, come on, it's dinnertime. You've got to eat, I don't know when the rain is gonna let up," Seungcheol sighed. Jisoo glanced up at him when he mentioned eating, his stomach growling. He hadn't eaten any lunch at midday because of the storm, hoping it would last only for an hour or so. Now, he was starving. He had to hide from the angry noises, though, and Seungcheol was suggesting he leave his hiding place. There was no way he was leaving. 

Fingers curled around his arm. "Jisoo, please," Seungcheol pleaded, tugging on the cat hybrid slightly. This completely set him off. Tail lashing, he hissed and struck at Seungcheol's hand with his own, which wouldn't have been too bad, if Jisoo hadn't unsheathed his claws. "Ow! Fuck!" Seungcheol yelled, letting go of Jisoo. The cat's breath hitched as he realized what he did. If there was going to be any moment when Seungcheol hurt him, it would be now. 

"Fucking Christ, Jisoo, okay, I got it," Seungcheol said, holding his bleeding hand close to his chest. "Alright, I'll be back. Hold on." 

Seungcheol was gone for a long time. At least, it felt like a long time. Jisoo would've thought he left if not for the faint rustling sounds coming from the bathroom, then the kitchen. Finally, after what might've been an eternity, Seungcheol came back into the room and crouched down, holding a plate. Jisoo took a sniff and recognized the scent of chicken lunchmeat along with his favorite sourdough bread. His stomach clenched.

"I made you a sandwich, okay? But to eat it, you'll have to come out," Seungcheol said. Jisoo shook his head, and Seungcheol shrugged, sitting back. "Alright, your choice. The storm isn't gonna let up until way later tonight, and I have all the time to wait."

Jisoo's stomach complained, loudly and painfully. However, his fear was just as strong. He wavered, shifting forward to the edge of the bed. It was open space out there, and he didn't like it one bit, except there was also hot food out there, too. He glanced up at Seungcheol, conflicted. "I know it's scary," he said, reassuringly. "But it won't hurt you, we're safe inside."

Jisoo stared at him for a moment longer before wiggling out from under the mattress. Seungcheol's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He handed the sandwich to Jisoo, who devoured it in a matter of seconds while he pet the ravenously hungry cat. "See? Not so scary," he said, as Jisoo leaned into the touch. Seungcheol was so calm, it made him feel a bit calmer as well.

"I guess not," Jisoo murmured. He closed his eyes and was promptly startled back into reality by the boom of thunder. Instantly, he leaped off Seungcheol's lap and scrambled to his hiding place. Hackles raised, he hissed at the sky and flinched as there was another rumble. Seungcheol sighed. 

"Alright, at least I got you to eat. That's progress."

« - »

The next morning, when Seungcheol came to check on Jisoo, he was mostly passed out on the couch. The storm had gone on until almost midnight, plus he'd missed his nap in the afternoon because he was too scared to take it, so he was exhausted from a combination of stress and sleep deprivation. Seungcheol didn't stay long, just asked if Jisoo was okay, which got him a barely recognizable grunt in return, and went on his way. 

In the afternoon, Jisoo was much more awake, and coaxed Seungcheol into petting him while he watched his evening episode of Law and Order: SVU. He was happy to fill in Seungcheol on all the characters and their roles between purrs. About halfway through his second episode, he remembered that he scratched Seungcheol last night. Feeling more than a little guilty, he asked, "How's your hand?"

"Oh, it's fine," Seungcheol said, automatically glancing at his hand. "The cuts weren't very deep. I just slapped a couple bandaids on them and I'm good to go."

"Oh," Jisoo replied. A beat of silence. "I'm sorry."

Seungcheol shrugged and stroked part of the hybrid's neck with his thumb. "It's okay. You were scared and I tried to force you out of your comfort zone." There was a pause, and Jisoo got the distinct feeling Seungcheol was smiling. "Do you always act that way during storms?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It's really hard to get medication for hybrid situational anxiety, but I did have xanax at one point, until it was discovered I was allergic. Vets aren't allowed to prescribe human-strength to hybrids so it wouldn't have been very effective anyway," Jisoo answered. Hybrid laws were complicated and dumb, he'd known it for years. 

"Really? But, you're human-sized," Seungcheol replied. It was almost cute the way he said it, like he was inexplicably confused by this law. _ Join the club, _ Jisoo thought to himself.

"Well, to be fair, most cat hybrids run on the small side. I'm five or six inches over the average male height for my breed. It's still not enough to give only pet-strength, but it's a little closer to a good dosage for an average hybrid. The most important thing to remember about dealing with hybrid laws is that the government sees us as animals, and treat us as such. Hybrids without owners have as little status as a stray dog," Jisoo replied, twitching an ear to get Seungcheol to pet it more. 

"That's dumb," Seungcheol said, "you act like a person with a couple cat quirks. Not like a cat in human form."

Jisoo shrugged again, closing his eyes and listening to Ice T ramble on about a rapist. "It's whatever. I like having an owner anyway," he hummed. His tail flicked lazily back and forth as Seungcheol found a particularly good spot. There was nothing more said on the subject, and Seungcheol left with his usual peppy goodbye. Jisoo still didn't give one in return.

« - »

Another uneventful day passed. Jeonghan's fresh scent had faded in the house, replaced and masked by Seungcheol's. It wasn't too unpleasant, to be truthful. Most werewolf scents were musky and smelled like sweat and wet dog. Seungcheol's was rich and reminded Jisoo of the smell of dark chocolate. Jisoo still missed Jeonghan's scent, though, and he started taking his naps on his owner's bed, face smashed in the pillows. 

The sixth day, Jeonghan sent him an ominous message right before Seungcheol's evening visit that said, "remember to be nice!! no scratching or hissing." Jisoo was pretty sure that wasn't a general warning, and his theory was proven when Seungcheol told him he needed to take a bath. 

"Absolutely not," Jisoo growled, ears flattening. He hated baths with a burning passion, hated how they rubbed Jeonghan's scent off of him, hated how he was cold when he got out, hated how they made him _ wet. _ Baths were the worst, a scourage to mankind in the purest form. What a pain that people wanted him to take them all the time. Did they know how long it took for his tail to dry? How annoying it was to get water out of his ears? Baths were only mildly tolerable with Jeonghan because then he could rub himself all over him and smell like his owner again. Yet, Jeonghan wasn't here. He'd have to wait days to smell like _ something. _

"Jisoo, please don't make this difficult. Jeonghan said you don't like them, but you gotta stay clean," Seungcheol said. He reached down to the floor where Jisoo was sitting from the couch, patting his head soothingly. Jisoo felt his hackles lower a bit. Damn Seungcheol and his skillful petting.

"I don't want to. Baths are stupid," Jisoo said, bringing it down from his previously biting tone. "They're wet and weird and they make me smell like soap."

"Are you not going to go willingly?" Seungcheol asked.

"Of course not," Jisoo spit.

"Not even if I promise to make you dinner after?"

Jisoo hesitated. "You can't bribe me with food!"

"Fine," Seungcheol said, his hand leaving Jisoo's hair. For a moment, he thought he was victorious. No baths for him, not today. Then, he was hoisted up into Seungcheol's arms and thrown over his shoulder. It took a few seconds for him to recover from the shock, enough time for Seungcheol to get most of his way to his destination. Once he did recover, he started wiggling angrily. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Let go of me you mutt!" Jisoo hissed, tail thrashing wildly. Seungcheol adjusted his hold on Jisoo as he carried him into the bathroom so he could put the cat down gently. Jisoo shook out out his ears, like Seungcheol had gotten something gross on them, and glared at the werewolf. He was fuming, how dare Seungcheol toss him around like that? 

"Oh, stop looking at me like that, you need a bath. Jeonghan says so," Seungcheol said, slipping past Jisoo to turn on the water. While his back was turned, Jisoo made a dash for the door. If he could get out of the bathroom, he would be able to hide in one of his many secret spots. Just as he set one foot out of the doorway, Seungcheol grabbed him by the waist and picked him up again, shutting the door with his foot. "The less you struggle, the faster this'll be over," he reminded the hybrid. 

Jisoo groaned and fell limp, letting his head fall against Seungcheol's shoulder. "I don't want a bath," he whined. He knew he was acting childish at this point, he just didn't want to lose the last of Jeonghan's scent still clinging to him. 

Seungcheol set him down on the toilet, sticking a hand in the bathtub to check the temperature. "I'll make it quick, okay? Jeonghan said you'd just need help with your tail, ears, and back." He smiled at Jisoo, who just huffed in response and crossed his arms. He considered going for the door again, though Seungcheol would definitely catch him before he even got it open. "Bath's almost ready, you might want to pause in your pouting and take off your clothing. Unless you want me to dunk you in with it on."

Jisoo took off the sweater he was wearing, throwing it to the floor along with the pair of sweats he kicked away. He waited to take off his boxers until Seungcheol turned off the tap, and stared at the water for a moment unhappily. "I was kidding about the dunking thing, Jisoo," Seungcheol said, breaking up his thoughts. "However, if you don't get in soon, I will take those measures."

That switched Jisoo into action. He quickly stuck both his legs in and sat down in the water, already regretting his decision not to fight anymore. _ Might as well get it over with, _ he mused, and grabbed the shampoo. Dipping his head in the water to make it wet, he went through the usual motions of washing his hair - avoiding the ears as much as possible - and, finally, when there was nothing else to clean he said, "Uh, Seungcheol? You can get my ears now."

"Okay," Seungcheol replied, kneeling to get closer to Jisoo's height. "Pink bottle, right?" Jisoo nodded, looking at the murky water that now surrounded him. A bit more white joined the mix as Seungcheol lifted his hands, gently rubbing Jisoo's ears. He didn't get any of the soap on the sensitive insides, thankfully. Jeonghan had stopped making him clean his ears by himself after he'd gotten a bit inside and it stung like a bitch. 

The hands moved to his back, pausing briefly halfway down for more soap. Then, they reached his tail, and he stiffened. Most cat hybrids were protective of their tail, since it was the part of them that was usually abused most often, being easy to grab and at the perfect height for children. It was also way too close to parts that many cat hybrids didn't want people messing with. So, Jisoo tensed a little when Seungcheol grabbed his tail and started working on it. As always, the werewolf was careful, running his fingers through the thick fur up from the base. Jisoo let a soft, involuntary purr escape as he moved toward the tip, sending a pleasant tingle along his spine.

"Do you like that?" Seungcheol asked, his voice teasing, but something in Jisoo suddenly flipped. He was naked and sitting in a tub, letting the guy who called him his second boyfriend stroke his tail and make him purr. A flush crept across Jisoo's face as his heart stuttered in his chest. Hybrids usually didn't have a problem with people seeing them without clothing, since their animalistic side was used to it. Now, Jisoo suddenly felt embarrassed to let Seungcheol see him at all. 

"All done," Seungcheol announced, "rinse off and I'll get you a towel." Jisoo nodded, cupping his hands to pour water over his ears. Rinsing his back and tail just required laying down, but he an his fingers through his tail anyway, to make sure he hadn't missed any soap that would mess up the fur. It didn't feel quite as good when he brushed his hand over the base as it did with Seungcheol. Frustrated, he picked up the towel Seungcheol had placed next to the bath for him and unplugged the drain as he stepped out. 

Seungcheol didn't stick around to watch Jisoo dry off, probably respecting his privacy or whatever. Instead, he came back a couple minutes later with some of Jisoo's clothes. "I've got to go, okay? Text me if you need anything," he said, trademark grin splayed over his face. Jisoo made a noise of affirmation and pulled on the shirt. "See you tomorrow," he called as he made his way towards the doorway. Jisoo gave a goodbye in return before he could even think about it.

« - »

The next day, Jisoo's annoyance had settled down enough from his bath time experience by afternoon to lay in Seungcheol's lap and let him pet him. There wasn't any Law and Order: SVU on, so he decided on The X Files instead. They were halfway through an episode about ancient man-eating bugs when Seungcheol asked, "Do you like to be pet on your tail?"

Jisoo took a moment to think over that question. Did he like people touching his tail? No, not really. He'd had enough curious children's hands tugging on it to know that. Did he like Seungcheol touching his tail, however? Yes, if he was being quite honest with himself. He liked it a lot. Nobody had ever really _ stroked _ his tail. Jeonghan ran his nails along the base sometimes, when Jisoo was mostly on his way to dreamland, and that felt _ good. _ The way Seungcheol touched him felt _ better. _

Seungcheol added on before he could reply. "I mean- I know that cat hybrids usually don't like people touching their tails, you were just- you purred yesterday, in the bath. So I wanted to know if it felt the same."

Jisoo flicked an ear, blinking as he watched the dumb park ranger be eaten alive by the glowing bugs. X Files was a weirder show than he remembered. "It doesn't feel the same," Jisoo said, finally. "When you pet my ears, it's a warm, content feeling. My tail is more tingly, more- well, sensitive isn't the word. No one touches me there usually, so it feels more private, I guess."

"Oh," Seungcheol said. There was a heavy pause. "Can I touch it again?"

Jisoo's gut did something funny at that, like it twisted itself into knots. Every nerve in his body was telling him to say yes, but he was also scared. If he said yes, that meant he trusted Seungcheol. Jeonghan would take that as a sign, invest his time in the too-perfect werewolf until they were so in love, Jisoo was no longer his priority. Jisoo didn't want that. He wanted Jeonghan all to himself because no one was good enough for him. Yet, there was also part of Jisoo that wanted Seungcheol to know he trusted him. He'd been annoyingly nice and aggravatingly handsome and Jisoo hated to admit he liked him. Liked the way he treated Jisoo as a person, liked the way he was eager to learn, liked everything about him. He wanted Seungcheol for himself, too.

However, If there was ever a person for Jeonghan, it'd be Seungcheol.

Maybe it didn't matter what he said at all. Maybe they'd fall in love anyway, leave Jisoo in the dust, forget about his opinions. He was just a fucking pet, after all. He should know his place and stop being so selfish. 

He pushed those thoughts away for the time being. "Sure," he said, quietly, unsure. The hand that had been playing with his hair lifted, and then there was pressure on the base of his tail. An interesting sensation sparked up his spine, making him suppress a pleasant shiver. Seungcheol ran his fingers all the way down to the tip and Jisoo started purring about halfway down. He arched into the touch, eager for more, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come on, Jisoo, I need to answer that," Seungcheol said, picking up Jisoo's front half to move him. Jisoo whined without thinking, and reached out to snag his claws on Seungcheol, trying desperately to bring him back. The werewolf was too fast, though, and his hand fell short. The front door opened a couple seconds later, and Jisoo was hit with the smell of something spicy. He raised his head, ears perking and listening to Seungcheol thank the stranger and close the door. "Jisoo, come get food," Seungcheol said, his voice moving towards the kitchen. 

Jisoo got to his feet and peeked curiously into the kitchen. A few takeout boxes were set out on the counter, a familiar logo printed on them. "Did you order Chinese food?" he asked, sniffing. It certainly smelled like he did. Spicy general tso's and mongolian beef if his nose was correct. 

"Yes, and don't tell Jeonghan. He'll try to pay me back," Seungcheol said, taking a glass from one of the cabinets and filling it with water. He picked up the container of mongolian beef and gestured at the living room. "Are we going to finish the episode?"

"How did you you know I like general tso's?" Jisoo asked, ignoring the previous question. 

"Oh, uh," Seungcheol said, "Jeonghan told me a few weeks ago when we went out for Chinese."

"And you remembered?"

"Of course, Jisoo," Seungcheol replied. He gave his patented sunshine Cheol smile. "What I said the day I met you is still true. I want to get along with you, not just for Jeonghan, but because I like you, too."

Jisoo suddenly felt like crying. This was stupid, _ he _ was stupid for getting teary-eyed over fucking Chinese food. He knew Seungcheol didn't mean he wanted to date a cat, he just wanted to be friendly with Jisoo, not his boyfriend. Still, something about that was enough to set off the waterworks. He pushed down the lump in his throat and said, "Fine, let's go finish the episode." 

They ate in silence for a bit, Jisoo finishing his general tso's in a matter of minutes. When he was full and sated, he laid back across Seungcheol's lap and let the werewolf pet his tail until he drifted into sleep. 

The next morning, he woke up in his own bed, snuggled under the covers with his favorite bunny stuffie clutched in his hands. It took him almost an hour to realize he hadn't dragged himself there in the middle of the night.

« - »

Jeonghan was coming back today. That was all Jisoo could think about. Jeonghan, Jeonghan, Jeonghan. He sat on the chair closest to the window for hours, shifting in anticipation as he waited for the familiar sound of tires on asphalt and failing to distract himself with a marathon of Criminal Minds. He couldn't even bring himself to go over to Seungcheol for pets, too focused on waiting. 

Finally, in the evening, while Seungcheol was quietly reading on the couch and Jisoo was barely paying attention to a Criminal Minds episode about a paralyzed serial killer and his mentally delayed brother, he heard it. The crunch of tiny rocks under rubber. He scrambled over the back of the chair to look through the window, his heart racing as he recognized the silver subaru. He smiled, pressing his face against the window as he watched Jeonghan get out of his car and open the back for his luggage. 

"Is that Jeonghan?" Seungcheol asked. Jisoo ignored him because - _ holy shit _ \- he was coming inside. Heartbeat going a million miles an hour, he dashed off towards the door and sat there, gaze locked on the doorknob. He could hear Seungcheol close his book from the other room and set it on the coffee table. He could hear someone in the apartment next door sneeze. And, _ yes_, he could hear footsteps. Keys jingled. He couldn't wait any longer. He unlocked the door and flung it open, practically tackling Jeonghan. 

"Hi, Shua! Did you miss me?" Jeonghan asked, dropping his luggage to hug Jisoo back. The hybrid purred in reply, rubbing his face against Jeonghan's cheek, breathing in his honeysuckle and lavender scent until he couldn't inhale anymore. Jeonghan laughed as he butted his head again his shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm surprised you're not still pissy over the bath."

"Don't bring it up," Jisoo said, tail flicking. Jeonghan pulled away, giving him a parting peck on the cheek, and Jisoo reluctantly followed suit, letting go of his owner. 

"Welcome back," Seungcheol said from behind Jisoo, Jeonghan smiling at him. He turned just in time to see them kiss. Something heavy settled in his stomach, souring a bit of the happiness that was humming through his body. Now was not the time to have complicated emotions, though, so he pushed it aside and trailed Jeonghan inside. 

"How were my two boys while I was gone? Did you get along?" Jeonghan asked, heading towards the living room and flopping onto the sofa. Jisoo immediately claimed his lap, not even caring that his legs were lopped over the arm of the couch as long as he was able to put his head on Jeonghan's thighs. His owner's hand draped across the back of his neck automatically, scratching Jisoo in his favorite place and making him purr softly. 

"Well," Seungcheol said, sitting on the other side of Jeonghan. "It was a bit bumpy in the beginning, but I think I finally wooed Jisoo over to my side. I had to suffer through quite a bit of Law and Order, though."

"Law and Order is a revolutionary tv show, it should be mandatory viewing," Jisoo replied, pouting. Seungcheol laughed and patted him, like it was an apology for disrespecting the best show of all time. 

Jeonghan whistled. "Already discussing the influence of Law and Order on modern crime shows? You're practically at third base already, Cheol."

"Practically? Who says I'm not?" Seungcheol replied. Jisoo hit his leg in retaliation. 

"This isn't fair. I don't know what the bases are," he whined, tail flicking in agitation. He didn't like it when he didn't know what people were talking about. He wanted to be in on the joke, too, god dammit.

Jeonghan poked his nose. "Don't worry about it, Shua, kitten. How about we watch some Law and Order to make it up to you?"

Jisoo stuck out his lip further and mumbled an, "Okay." He glanced up just in time to see Jeonghan and Seungcheol smiling at him. His heart did a happy little somersault and he had to fight his own smile to keep the grumpy persona. 

« - »

Jisoo was slowly realizing he had a big problem. 

Seungcheol came over more and more often, sometimes just to hang out with Jisoo while Jeonghan worked late nights. He was both unreasonably happy about this development and regretting a decision he didn't make. When he was with Seungcheol, it was nice. When he had to watch Jeonghan and Seungcheol kiss, hug, snuggle, do affectionate couple things - well, it was driving him insane piece by piece. Something akin to jealousy and longing burned in his gut, making him feel sick each time it grew there. 

The envy wasn't just over Seungcheol, either. His dumb brain was stuck on Jeonghan. To be honest, it had been for years. The problem was, it was a lot more acceptable for him to be affectionate with Jeonghan than Seungcheol. Jeonghan had been his owner for a long time, no one would care if he nuzzled his face against his chest, kissed him on the cheek, slept in his bed. Those were normal, cattish behaviors. He was a cat, after all. He wasn't allowed to have crushes on humans, that was gross. 

Not that he had a crush or anything. Nope, this was probably just him being protective of Seungcheol since he was now Jisoo's co-owner. It was as simple as that. Absolutely no pseudo bestiality involved.

God, he needed to get a mate.

« - »

Once or twice a year in spring, Jisoo went into heat. _ A male hybrid going into heat? _ you might think, and yeah, it is kinda stupid. What most people don't realize is that the DNA in a hybrid isn't perfect and the breeders don't have everything down to an exact science. Sometimes boy cats end up with heats or mismatched genitalia or wombs, sometimes girl cats end up with ruts or sperm or a dick. It wasn't a big deal, Jisoo didn't feel like any less of a man for going into heat. A hybrid's idea of gender was already very loose, and besides, _ who fucking cared? _

Sometimes, if he asked beforehand, Jeonghan would fuck him through it and make it a lot less painful. It wasn't uncommon, truthfully, humans were extremely sex-driven. Jisoo had seen it between Seungcheol and Jeonghan - whenever the hybrid was out somewhere for more than fifteen minutes, there was a good chance he'd come back to an apartment that smelled like sex. If Jisoo thought he was jealous before, things really amped up when that started happening.

However, Jisoo had never gone through a heat while Jeonghan was dating someone. He wasn't sure his owner would feel comfortable fucking a cat while he was taken, so he didn't ask to be helped, simply choosing to go through it on his own. He hadn't done it alone in years, still, it couldn't possibly be that bad. 

He was wrong. He was so, very wrong. 

The days leading up to it, he started nesting. He added extra blankets to his bed, stole any spare pillows, and snatched up all of his plushies from closets. It was unusual for a male hybrid going into heat to nest, normally they hid, but Jisoo was anything except the norm. He'd done it for years, ever since he reached sexual maturity at sixteen, and it made him feel safe. He liked it, snuggling into his fluffy fortress to go to sleep, surrounded by things that smelled like Jeonghan and a few that still had traces of Seungcheol. It was comforting, especially in the unstable time before his heat where he often felt cold or vulnerable. 

Soon enough, though, his heat was right on top of him. He could smell how his own scent shifted, trying to attract a male in rut that would never come. He didn't like it, so he borrowed Jeonghan's jacket and slept in that, hoping it would rub off on him. It didn't, and the next day he woke up with a fever. 

Jeonghan asked if there was anything he needed before he gave him privacy for the next couple days. Jisoo wanted to say, _ fuck me now, please, _ but instead he said, _ no, _ and buried his face in a small pile of stuffed animals. He regretted his decision a couple hours later, when everything started to hurt.

There was a lot of myth around the idea of male heats. Sometimes, businessmen or spoiled rich kids would buy a male hybrid with heats and a womb, assuming they'd be just like a female hybrid in heat, with the added bonus of a cock. That's not exactly how it worked. Heats weren't _ made _ for male cats, they were an accident of gene splicing and shit. Of course they weren't going to work perfectly on a male body. Some of them got slick pouring out of their ass, most didn't. Some could cum more, others couldn't. Jisoo got the short end of the stick on this one. 

Jisoo didn't get self-lubrication or zero refractory time. He got the ache and throb of wanting to be filled with none of the benefits. Heats were over-romanticized, too. He didn't want some big, strong hybrid to whisk him away, he wanted to hide from the world when he was like this; clingy and whiney and insatiable. It was humiliating, horrible to be seen like this by anyone other than his owner and his mate. Except he didn't have a mate, so it was pretty much terrible all around. 

The first day was decent. His heat let him rest long enough after he came to eat and take naps before he was woken up by the ache in his crotch. The second day, however, nothing was enough. He could jack off until he cried and the pain was still there, begging for someone to fill him up with cum and kittens. It was agony, and when he woke up on the third day with no ache, he almost burst into tears on the spot. He was still sore and tired, but at least he wasn't hurting all the time. 

Jeonghan made Jisoo's favorite chicken recipe for dinner and spoiled him with plenty of kisses and cuddles and early 2000s crime shows. He even allowed Jisoo a bit of wine, just enough to loosen him up and not enough to upset his fragile hybrid stomach. His owner always treated him so nicely after a heat, and he loved it. He loved feeling loved. It made up for all the pain he went through mere hours ago. So, he got the most out of it he could, curling up on Jeonghan's thighs and purring as he stroked down his back. He was starting to drift off, eyes drooping, when the touch moved to the base of his tail, playing with the fur there. "You can pet my tail if you want." The words were out before he could even think about them. 

"I thought you didn't like it, Shua," Jeonghan replied, nails briefly grazing his skin through his shirt as he traced back up Jisoo's back. His pets were always unhurried and gentle, sometimes drawing invisible patterns across Jisoo's shoulders or scalp. It was calming and affectionate and it was getting a lot harder to keep his eyes open during this conversation. His brain was slowed down, like he was thinking in a pool of molasses, and yet he could barely register what he was saying. He had a feeling the loss of verbal filter was somewhat caused by the wine, and the rest of it was a side effect of the little sleep he got over the past couple of days. Or maybe it was the remenants of the heat making him pliant and talkative.

"I thought so, too," he mumbled, "Seung pet me there. It made me feel really good." His tail flicked close to his body, as if remembering the sensation, the bliss. Seungcheol was really good at petting, too, though he scratched more than Jeonghan. He liked to run his fingernails across Jisoo's head, along the nape of his neck, his spine. It was still good, just in a different way. 

"Oh? You let Cheollie touch your tail?" Jeonghan asked. Jisoo nodded. "You're always so snarky towards him, but you actually love him, huh? Did you finally find me a decent boyfriend up to your standards?" His voice was teasing, and it made Jisoo a bit bad. He'd driven away so many of Jeonghan's boyfriends, either by just being himself or by being possessive. He was terrible.

"I'm sorry. I didn't like your other boyfriends, they were mean," he murmured. "Cheol's nice, though." He thought about Cheol's sweet smile, felt a bit better. Then, there were fingers curling around his tail. Jeonghan ran his hand through the thick fur in confident strokes, as if he'd been doing it all his life. Jisoo shivered slightly.

"Yeah, Cheol's pretty nice," Jeonghan said through an exhale. "I guess that means you approve of him? I better marry him, then." He was teasing again, and yet something twisted unpleasantly in Jisoo's gut, canceling out the pleasurable sparks gathering there while Jeonghan pet him. Jeonghan was happy, he was happy that Jeonghan was happy, right? He didn't like the sharp sting of doubt, the creeping feeling that it would happen all over again, that he'd be casted out once they were too wrapped up in each other to remember his existence. 

Fear seized his heart as he breathed, "Yeah." He closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep until Jeonghan picked him up and moved him to his own room. He didn't know what time it was when he finally drifted into dreamland, but he knew it was better than staring at a dark wall and overthinking things to hell and back. 

« - »

Jisoo got pissier again. Not just to Seungcheol, to Jeonghan, too. He started snapping back, not answering questions, shrugging things off. He felt bad, so, so bad, he just couldn't help it. Something inside of him was angry and sad and he was taking it out on them. 

Apparently, hissing at Seungcheol when he tried to pet Jisoo was the last straw, because the minute he left, Jeonghan turned on him. He was furious, more furious than Jisoo had ever seen him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he snarled. Jisoo's ears flattened, and he pressed himself back against the couch. Usually, once Jeonghan noticed Jisoo was frightened, he stopped. It didn't work this time, though. 

"You've been such a bitch recently, Jisoo, and I'm tired of it. I tried being nice, I tried telling you to stop. Do I need to take you to goddamn obedience training?" Jisoo shook his head frantically. Obedience training was the worst, he'd gone when he was still just a kitten and their methods had scarred him for life. Then again, Jeonghan looked like he wanted to do more damage than any obedience trainer would. "If you don't want to go, you'd better shape the hell up, then. Stop being a jerk all the fucking time."

Jisoo's eyes burned. There was a lump in his throat making it hard to breathe. Jeonghan wasn't even finished yet. "I thought you liked Seungcheol! Just a few days ago you said he was nice to you, which is a _ miracle _ considering how foul tempered you are. Have you changed your mind? What did it this time, did he sneeze in the wrong direction? I hate the way you control my love life, I hate you and your dumbass passive aggressive shit. He's _ mine_, so you can fuck right off with your opinions because I've stopped caring. Suck it up and deal with it or get out of my house. Got it?"

Tears dripped down Jisoo's face, his tail tightly curled around his quivering leg. Jeonghan had never yelled at him like this before. He barely even raised his voice around Jisoo, even when he was angry. He must've been royally pissed. He must've hated Jisoo. With that thought, he felt his heart crumble into a million pieces. 

"Go to your room," Jeonghan said, "I don't want to see your face again tonight."

Jisoo did as he was told, trying not to let his shaking legs collapse from under him. He barely felt connected to his body anymore as he closed and locked his bedroom door, autopilot taking control while his mind was too fractured to think of movement. Jeonghan hated him, hated him, hated him, _ Jeonghan hated him. _ A loud sob caught in his lungs and he pushed it down painfully, too afraid of making Jeonghan even angrier by being loud. 

Jeonghan didn't care about his opinion anymore. Jeonghan was going to send him to obedience training. Jeonghan thought he was bitch. Jeonghan _ hated _ him. Of course Jeonghan hated him. It had happened with his last owners too. He couldn't do that again, he _ couldn't _ go back to the shelter. Not with the noise, the tiny cages, the humiliation of being passed over time and time again for kittens because who the hell wanted an adult cat with abandonment issues? Hell, he might be put down after a couple years of not being adopted. Or maybe he'd be taken in by some sleazy businessman looking for something he could cheat on his wife with, right under her nose.

Jisoo took a shaky inhale, listening to the tv play Jeonghan's favorite soap opera. He loved Jeonghan so much. And he liked Seungcheol, too. But they didn't love him the way he loved them. They barely even tolerated him, apparently. Jisoo wiped his eyes, clearing the tears out of his blurry vision. He knew how this scenario went. Jeonghan would yell at him more and more, until he decided _ fuck it _ and dumped Jisoo at the shelter to rot. He wouldn't let that happen again.

He'd rather be a stray.

« - »

Morning sunlight filtered through white curtains, barely diluting any of the beams. Jeonghan stretched, checking the clock. Nine in the morning. He didn't smell any eggs or bacon or toast, so he assumed Jisoo was still asleep. Jisoo. _ Jisoo. _

That's right, he'd lost his temper with Jisoo last night. He hadn't meant to, he was just done with the cat being pissy to his boyfriend. The poor thing had cried when he screamed at him, though, so he should apologize. He never liked making his sunshine kitty sad. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he slipped on his slippers and shuffled towards Jisoo's room.

First, he tried the handle. Locked. Not unusual, Jisoo sometimes did it when he wasn't paying attention. He knocked. "Shua? You okay?" he called. No answer. Frowning, he knocked again. "Jisoo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I was just frustrated." Silence. "Come on, Shua, you know I love you. I'll take you for ice cream to make it up to you." Nothing. Now that was abnormal. Ice cream was Jisoo's favorite, but he didn't eat it often because his stomach couldn't handle it very well. There was no way he'd pass up an opportunity for that. 

Worried, Jeonghan found his way to the kitchen and opened one of the drawers to grab the spare key to the room. Picking it up, he walked back over to Jisoo's bedroom and knocked once more before unlocking the handle. 

It was empty. The room was empty. The bed didn't even look slept in. Calming his speeding heartbeat with a deep breath, Jeonghan went around to check all his hiding places in the apartment. The empty shelf in the pantry, the closet in the hallway, the chest in his room, even under Jeonghan's own bed. Not a trace. "Jisoo!" he called through the house. "This isn't funny, come out."

He was about to check the giant chest in Jisoo's room again, thinking maybe he was hidden under the stuffed animals, when he noticed the window latch was to the left. It was unlocked. Someone had closed it from the outside. Suddenly, it felt like Jeonghan had just been impaled. Jisoo had run away. Jisoo was on the _ streets. _ Panicking, he scrambled for his phone and dialed the first number. 

"Hannie, what's-"

"Jisoo's run away," Jeonghan said, his voice coming out almost as a sob. 

"I'll come over and help you look for him, okay? He can't have gone far," Seungcheol replied, after a beat of quiet. 

Jeonghan nodded, too choked up to form words. Had he done this? By yelling at Jisoo, saying he hated him? He hadn't meant it, he was just angry, and now his precious kitten was on the streets. "Please hurry," Jeonghan managed, before hanging up and dissolving into tears. 

« - »

Three days, Jisoo had lived on the street for three days. It wasn't so bad. He was cute enough to swindle some food out of innocent passerby and he'd found a nice place to sleep in a secluded part of the forest in the nearby park. Since it was still early spring, it wasn't too cold or hot for him, either. He did have to scare an aggressive stray away from his sleeping space, though, which wasn't too difficult due to his abnormal size. Was he dirty? Yes. Was he homesick? Absolutely. Did he wish he could have warm food and a softer bed and Law and Order? Totally. Was he in the shelter? No, and that's what mattered. 

Except staying out of the shelter was harder than he thought. Animal control would happily snatch up a hybrid if they saw a stray and would ship them straight off to the pound. Plus, sometimes people would get worried about him, lure him close with the promise of food, and then try to coerce him into their car. He wasn't an idiot, though, it didn't work. He didn't want to be murdered, thanks.

Then, his second heat hit.

Which, first off, was irregular as _ hell. _ Second heats were supposed to occur less than a week after his original one, and it had definitely been more than a week. Maybe it had something to do with stress and stuff, or whatever. Point is, it was dumb. Thankfully, second heats were a lot less intense than the first. He wasn't debilitatingly hindered, he was just a bit horny and smelled sweet enough to attract every suitable hybrid in the area. 

He considered just giving up and taking a mate, like most strays, but he didn't want that. He wanted Jeonghan and Seungcheol. So, instead, he sucked it up and kept them all away. Most would back off with some hissing and a few angry words. However, there were a few in the middle of ruts that would do anything to breed. They took a few claw swipes to learn that he would not be a suitable womb for their litter, nor a willing one. 

At the end of the third day, he was worn out. His heat sucked the energy out of him, and he just wanted it to stop so he could not fight every hybrid with a dick in the city. He curled up in the grass and was partially dozing off when he caught a whiff of something familiar. Not Jeonghan, not Seungcheol, it must've--

"Shua!" Mingyu barked, breaking through the trees. Groggily, Jisoo lifted his head to stare at the husky hybrid, barely computing. "I thought it smelled like you! I've missed you so much." Suddenly, he was being lifted and hugged to death by a pair of strong arms. Jisoo, tired and overwhelmed, couldn't help but relax in the presence of a friend. Automatically, he rubbed his cheek against Mingyu's neck, greeting him with the normal sign of affection. By the time Mingyu put him back on the ground, Wonwoo had appeared, holding a stack of flyers.

"Oh my god, Jisoo! Jeonghan's going to be so relieved. Are you hurt? Is everything okay?" Wonwoo asked. The word 'Jeonghan' finally woke him up a bit. He looked at the flyers. They had a picture of him and Jeonghan's phone number on them. Missing posters. Wonwoo and Mingyu had been looking for him. That didn't make sense, why did Jeonghan want him back if he was going to send him to the shelter soon enough? He was too sleepy for this.

"Come, Shua, let's go home," Mingyu said, taking his hand and starting forward. Jisoo didn't move. He tried to yank out of the grip, but Mingyu clung on like they were handcuffed.

"I don't want to go back," Jisoo said, partial lie, partial truth. 

"But," Mingyu started, tilting his head in confusion. "Jeonghan wants you to come home. Seungcheol too."

"No, they don't," Jisoo growled, pulling his hand away harder this time. Mingyu's grip broke and he looked betrayed. His tail stopped wagging and his ears lowered. Jisoo suddenly felt bad, Mingyu was such a sweetheart. He didn't deserve this. Except, well, Jisoo couldn't let him take him home.

"Come on, Gyu. We can't force him," Wonwoo said, taking his hybrid by the hand and gently tugging him away. Mingyu glanced back at Jisoo, confusion and sadness in his eyes. Jisoo looked away, curling back up on the grass. 

So, Jeonghan was looking for him. Why? Jisoo didn't know. Jeonghan hated him, didn't want him around, so why try to get him back? If Wonwoo and Mingyu were involved, it had to be a front. If an owner didn't look for their lost pet, that was fucked up to other people. Jeonghan was probably only pretending to look for him. Yes, that had to be it. Pretend love. Pretend concern. Was it always pretend?

Jisoo sighed, tail flicking. He was a stray now. He had to stop thinking about Jeonghan. 

He was just starting to doze off again when the scent of honeysuckle and lavender smacked him in the face. It wasn't unusual, he sometimes had dreams with the scent lingering. This time, though, a loud, "Jisoo!" followed. He opened his eyes, and already Jeonghan was dropping to his knees beside him. Warm arms covered him, squeezing him tight from an awkward angle.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I said those things, Jisoo," Jeonghan sobbed. "I didn't mean it when I said I hated you, I didn't mean anything I said. I love you so much, Jisoo, so, so much. I was afraid you were hurt or dying or starving or _ something _."

Jisoo didn't know how to process that. Jeonghan hadn't meant it. Jeonghan loved him. Jeonghan didn't want him to leave. "You're not- you're not gonna put me back in a shelter?" he asked, throat burning. 

"Never, never in a million years," Jeonghan replied. A kiss landed on his neck, soft and affectionate. It made Jisoo melt. Quiet tears dripped from his eyes. Jeonghan wasn't giving him away. 

"Guys, the park is closing soon, we gotta move," Seungcheol said. Jeonghan pulled away and, yep, there was the peppy werewolf, outlined in the sunset. He smiled at Jisoo and helped him up, pulling him into a hug, too. "Please don't ever leave us again, okay?" he whispered. Jisoo nodded, chest aching. Seungcheol let go of the hug once he agreed, but clung to his hand instead. 

"Seriously, though, we better move or they'll lock us in tonight," Seungcheol said. Jeonghan took Jisoo's other hand, and they ran through the park together, dragging each other along when they got too slow. They barely made it before they chained up the entrance. 

« - »

Jisoo didn't have to tell Jeonghan that he was jealous of their relationship and wanted to be in it. A week into having him back in the apartment, Jeonghan figured out why he kept rubbing his face against Seungcheol, being extra affectionate in ways that weren't just him seeking attention. He was secure in the fact that they loved him, he didn't feel bad expressing his feelings now. Jeonghan was usually so good about that kind of stuff, Jisoo couldn't believe he hadn't guessed it sooner. 

There was no big announcement when Jisoo joined the official relationship. In fact, it was a pretty blurred line for a little bit until Seungcheol kissed him one evening, when he was nestled in his lap on the couch. Jeonghan was in the kitchen grabbing a glass of water, making much noise in the process, which Jisoo was turning to comment on when there were lips pressed to his. Seungcheol smiled when they separated, barely a moment after. 

"Was that a friendly kiss?" Jisoo asked.

"Nope," Seungcheol replied, and he went in for another, longer one. That was a happy night. 

It wasn't a big deal for them, Jisoo joining in. He'd practically been in the relationship since the beginning, with less kisses. And, since they were all pretty comfortable with each other already, in no time at all, Seungcheol was moving in. Just like everything else in their relationship, there was no fanfare about it, no discussion or arguing over who puts what where. Seungcheol fit in their lives perfectly, clicking right into place. Their biggest problems became finding restaurants that would allow Jisoo and figuring out how to fit everyone on one bed. Everything was smooth.

So there wasn't any fanfare, either, when Seungcheol was kissing Jisoo one early morning in bed and said, "I want to fuck you." 

Jisoo's brain stopped working for a moment, the image of Seungcheol buried in him filling his mind. He groaned, kicking his head back into motion and opening his mouth into the kiss. Seungcheol's lips curved upwards slightly, not amused, rather, happy that Jisoo liked the idea. His hand threaded through Jisoo's hair, the other sliding down his spine as he licked across Jisoo's tongue.

"What about Jeonghan?" Jisoo murmured when they separated for breath. Seungcheol hummed, thinking it over as he kissed down his neck, making the hybrid sigh contentedly. He licked along his jawline and nipped under his pierced ears, tugging teasingly on the tiny hoop Jisoo forgot to take out last night. Jeonghan would surely enjoy the view right now, if he wasn't sound asleep on the other side of the bed. 

"If he hears something he likes, he'll wake up," Seungcheol said lowly, curling his fingers in Jisoo's hair, nails scratching along the scalp. Jisoo arched into him, purring softly. He could feel something warm and stiff in Seungcheol's pajama pants, and he reach an arm down between them to cup it. Seungcheol might not have smelled like the traditional werewolf, but he did have the same heavy scent, and _ damn _ was his arousal thick. Seungcheol groaned quietly, and pulled Jisoo in for another wet, open-mouthed kiss. 

Jisoo tugged at Seungcheol's pajama pants, wanting skin on skin contact and thanking god that neither of them wore shirts to sleep. Seungcheol kicked them off best he could while he sucked on Jisoo's lips, coaxing Jisoo into taking off his own, which was slightly more difficult given that there was the danger of hitting Jeonghan by accident. Once they were both naked, grinding was imminent. Seungcheol grabbed Jisoo by the ass and dragged him forward until their cocks were touching, already bucking shallowly into Jisoo's crotch. Jisoo whimpered, cutting off the kiss as his body jolted in pleasure. 

"Cheol," he breathed as he rolled his hips, pressing his face into the werewolf's neck. The hand on his ass trailed its way over his body and to the bedside drawer. With a bit of fumbling, he pulled out a bottle of lube. For a moment, he paused to drizzle some on himself, then put it aside and began grinding again. His hand found its way to Jisoo's hole, circling the rim experimentally and earning a tiny moan. 

"You gotta be louder than that, kitten, if you want Hannie to join in," Seungcheol said jokingly, before sinking in the first finger all the way down to the knuckle. Thanks to a generous amount of lube, the slide was easy, it barely stretched him out. He made an unhappy noise, pushing back into the touch. "Want more?" he asked, and Jisoo nodded. A second finger breached his hole on command, this one burning a bit.

They wiggled, searching, searching as Jisoo rubbed his dick against Seungcheol's own. Suddenly, he saw stars, a burst of pleasure washing through him, lighting every nerve on fire. He'd found Jisoo's prostate in record time. He moaned as Seungcheol grazed across it. "Third, third," he gasped after a few minutes of Seungcheol playing with his sensitive spot. 

"You take my fingers so well," Seungcheol murmured, inserting a third and enjoying the way Jisoo squirmed. He nipped at his ear while he pumped his fingers in and out, stretching the slick interior of Jisoo's cute hole. The hybrid's fluffy tail brushed against his wrist, twitching as if it didn't know what to do with itself. A hand reached out to stroke Jisoo's tail, calming it, and Seungcheol glanced past Jisoo to find Jeonghan's half-lidded eyes on them. 

"Certainly a pretty sight to wake up to," he said, running his nails through Jisoo's thick fur again. Jisoo purred and whined, stuck between the deep-seated pleasure of the fingers on his prostate and the warm comfort in the way Jeonghan pet him. 

"Ready, kitten?" Seungcheol murmured, kissing just below his jawline. Jisoo nodded and swung a leg over Seungcheol's hip, pulling himself on top of him. Teasingly, he rubbed his ass over Seungcheol's crotch, earning him a snort of laughter. "Don't be like that," he said, his hands falling into place on Jisoo's waist. He pulled the hybrid down to lay across him, connecting their lips so he could feel the roughness of Jisoo's tongue slide against his wet, soft one. 

Jisoo reached behind him and pushed the tip of Seungcheol's cock into himself, releasing a tiny moan as it breached him. Smoothly, Seungcheol rolled his hips and pushed the rest of it inside in one motion. He didn't want to fuck Jisoo fast and rough - he'd save that for another day - instead, he pushed in and out in long, languid strokes, making Jisoo whimper at every drag across his sweet little bundle of nerves. He shook in Seungcheol's hold, overwhelmed in just a few minutes. His precum pooled between them on Seungcheol's stomach, evidence of how much he loved it, if the moaning wasn't enough. 

"You two are so beautiful," Jeonghan mumbled, running his palm along Jisoo's cute, rounded ass. "You want Seungcheol to cum inside you, huh?"

Jisoo nodded as Seungcheol's pace stuttered. He gave one last hard thrust and buried himself inside Jisoo, squirting his load deep into his ass. Jisoo hid his face in Seungcheol's chest, arching his back as he came with a cry. Thick cum dripped down his stomach, pooling in the dip at the bottom of Seungcheol's ribcage. The laid there for a minute, panting and coming down from the high as Jeonghan whispered every sugary word he could think of to make Jisoo blush. Jisoo noticed he had a hand on his cock, pants pushed down to his thighs, and reached to help him. He was batted away gently.

"It's okay, angel," Jeonghan groaned, and with a few more strokes he came, splattering pearly liquid across the sheets. Jisoo, tired from at the grinding, rolled off of Seungcheol and flopped beside Jeonghan. 

"Cuddles," he demanded, making grabby hands, and Jeonghan happily complied. Arms snuggled him close to his owner's chest, and Seungcheol wrapped himself around Jisoo's waist from the back. 

"You've still got cum leaking out of your ass, Jisoo," Seungcheol said, placing kisses along the nape of his neck. "That means bathtime."

"Later," Jisoo sighed, too content to argue when he was surrounded by his two favorite people in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> woah!! look at you, making it this far!! mind leaving a kudos or a comment, since you're here and all??


End file.
